


on your knees

by tripleangst



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, connor has feelings for luke pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleangst/pseuds/tripleangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This</i> is what helps Connor relax. <i>This</i> is what he needs to get back on track.</p><p>AKA the one where Connor is submissive, and with Luke gone, the only one to help him is Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. If you are someone listed in this story or are friends with someone who is, please turn back now. Kthx.
> 
> Takes place the night of 2/10/16. Please let me know if I should have any other tags!
> 
> Thanks to [thistidalwave](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave) for giving me the best prompt of my life when she asked many moons ago: “Do you think taylor would get connor on his knees and fuck his mouth because this is what i currently want to read fic about.”

\---

It shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone that Connor holds himself accountable for mistakes that aren’t always his own and that he can’t accept praise. Before he came back from having a broken clavicle, everyone kept telling him not to psych himself out, and he thought he listened, but maybe he forgot.

Sometimes when the stakes feel too high, he needs to be brought back down to Earth. It usually just takes one trusting friend to help him get back to the player he needs to be. That _friend_ used to be Dylan--and still is whenever they get the chance to see each other--but when he joined Edmonton, Connor thought he wouldn't be able to find someone to help him out.

But then there was Luke. 

Luke and his kind eyes, scratchy beard, and phenomenal cooking skills. Luke and his good advice and calm demeanor. Luke and his thick cock, fucking Connor into the mattress, whispering things like, _you’re taking it so good, baby_. It only took one random night and two beers for Connor to confess to Luke that he likes being told what to do.

”Can you explain more?’” Luke asks.

Connor takes a brave swig of his beer, knowing he can't turn back now. “Like in the bedroom, I like…I don't know.”

Luke shifts closer to him “Are you telling me this because you want me to do something about it?”

Connor’s not dumb. He knows Luke is really asking him if he wants to go upstairs. His cheeks are burning. He’s already getting hard. “It's just what I think helps me focus on hockey. I didn’t mean to assume you'd be interested, you just asked.”

Luke leans back in his chair and wraps his hand around his beer. “Yeah, I know.” He smirks and takes a drink. “But do you want to?”

Connor is so close to getting what he wants. If he seems to excited, Luke could take the opportunity away from him. “It's up to you.”

“What would you do if I told you to get on your knees?”

Connor is suddenly filled with a mix of excitement and nerves, or maybe it’s just straight up arousal. Yeah, probably that. They're at home, in the kitchen, and Taylor's out with friends.

Luke smirks, keeping his eyes on Connor for a long time before he scoots his chair back from the table. He spreads his legs. Connor is hard.

“On your knees.”

~*~

It's a well kept secret that Connor McDavid does better on the ice after he's been freshly fucked by a teammate. Once Luke and Connor started a sexual relationship, they told Taylor that he could join in, but he never seemed interested.

A couple times, Taylor accidentally caught them groping each other in the bathroom, and he definitely had to have heard them having sex on multiple occasions, but he never joined in. Connor didn’t mind so much, he had Luke.

Luke getting sent down to the AHL really did something to him. Maybe more than he thought.

No one seems to notice the newly formed cloud over his head. Everyone is too busy congratulating him to know what he really needs. Luke would talk to him on the phone if Connor asked him to, work him through an orgasm, but it just hurts not having him in the room. So, he resorts to porn like most people do but still, every time it’s just him and Taylor at home, he wishes Taylor would just fuck him, hit him, anything. He's desperate to submit to someone. It's going to be a long season.

 

Last night, Taylor told him he had something he wanted to talk to him about, and Connor tried to stay up and wait for Taylor to get home from hanging out with Ebs, but he decided to call it quits around midnight.

 **From: Taylor Hall**  
02/10/16 2:11 AM  
wake up

 **From: Taylor Hall**  
02/10/16 2:13 AM  
my room. now.

The second text wakes Connor up, but he has to squint to read it, because his phone decided to be painfully bright. They’re back home in Edmonton, having had one day back since three brutal road losses. Overconfidence and exhaustion got the best of them, and Connor hasn’t been able to get out any of his frustrations.

He reads Taylor’s texts over and over, feeling his anxious energy switch over to something else entirely. What could he possibly want to talk about right now? 

Connor walks quietly down the hallway in an old Erie t-shirt and sweatpants, pretending not to notice that Luke’s room is now vacant. There were many nights of Luke cuddling with him until he fell asleep, Luke making him breakfast in bed as if Connor were his significant other, Luke. A lot has happened in the last couple days, and most of it not good. Add that to the long list of things Connor McDavid isn’t happy about.

Taylor’s been listening behind the door, because as soon as Connor gets within two feet of knocking, the door’s opening and Taylor is on the other side of it dressed in a white tee and boxer briefs. There’s no cause for alarm yet, but this is definitely out of character for Taylor. Or maybe it’s _in_ character. 

Connor looks at Taylor’s face for clarification, and, bless his heart, Taylor smiles his classic dopey smile before getting back into character. A lot of thoughts race through Connor’s head, but an overwhelming majority of them can be summed up with _fuck yeah_.

“Don’t talk,” Taylor instructs, opening the door just wide enough for Connor squeeze in. He feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he’s forced to press against Taylor to walk in, feeling how warm Taylor’s skin is against his. He’s bigger, stronger, would be able to force him down if he wanted. Connor moves past him slowly, trying to hide his anticipation. 

It’s dark, but luckily, Connor’s eyes have had time to adjust. “Should I turn the light on?” He asks quietly.

“What did I say about not talking?” Taylor says, struggling a little to keep up a stern tone. He goes further into the room to sit on the edge of the bed. Connor wishes that Luke was here to tell Taylor what to do, but then that’s missing the point of Connor wanting Taylor to tell him what to do. He waits for Taylor to speak. When he finally says something, it’s not what Connor’s expecting to hear.

“If you think McJesus can get away with two good wins, you’re wrong.”

Connor feels the low heat in his body slowly start to rise. He wants to defend himself, but Taylor told him not to talk.

Taylor clears his throat. “You’re getting too cocky.”

When Connor looks over at him, Taylor’s staring at the ground. He can tell Taylor doesn’t know where to go from here, so maybe he needs a little help. Connor tries to sound annoyed to raise the energy in the room. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been helping Ebs more than I’ve been scoring. I’m not hogging the puck.”

That’s all it takes to snap Taylor back into character. “Excuse me?” He scoots closer to Connor, their thighs touching now. “No talking. ...And maybe you shouldn't have been so lazy. Just because you had a good couple nights doesn’t mean you can be a fucking waste the next.”

He’s glad Taylor can tap into his worst thoughts, probably because he’s felt the same before. If he were with Luke, he’d have already been pushed to the floor and have his pants down, but all good things come in time.

Connor risks speaking up. “Five to one. _Seven_ to two. I’d call those some good fucking wins for us _all_.”

“But isn’t it _all_ about you, McDavid? Media says so. Where’d that energy go?”

“I did more than you.” He regrets saying it as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Taylor reaches a hand up to lie on Connor’s shoulder, smiling in disdain. “I was at the All-Star game while everyone else was on their asses. Who do you think has been keeping this team together?”

The hair on Connor’s neck stands up. Taylor’s hand slides to cup the back of his neck. Connor shivers. “...You.”

Taylor’s hand teasingly squeezes the back of his neck, making Connor flush. “Try again,” he whispers.

When Connor takes too long to respond, Taylor leans in and presses a warm kiss to his neck, his hand coming up to apply slight pressure to his throat. “It’s a team effort,” he whispers in his ear. “You’re such a whore for the camera, aren’t you?”

Connor knows he’s supposed to pretend to not like this, but when Taylor unexpectedly presses his lips to Connor’s earlobe and tugs at it with his teeth, he lets out a low moan. “You couldn’t do it without us, Connor.”

All Connor wants to do is touch himself and press into Taylor, but he doesn’t want to confuse Taylor into thinking he should let Connor do what he wants.

“You think you can just come back off six weeks of doing nothing and _save_ us?” Taylor says.

“You know I’ve never said that.” He swallows the lump in his throat, but it only makes Taylor tighten the hand around his neck.

“It was implied,” Taylor says before taking the hand off his neck. Connor misses it immediately.

He shifts on the bed to face Taylor better, but maybe that was a mistake. Taylor looks angry, and he’s not sure what fake angry on him looks like yet. Connor looks down, debating about having Taylor gag him right off the bat next time. Dialogue seems to be working for Taylor, though. “I don’t know what you’re reading, but you know I’ve never thought that.”

“Well, too bad, the rest of the world thinks that. And now you’ve got them thinking we weren’t shit these last months without you.”

“I’m just trying to help. It’s not my fault what they write.” He goes to get up but Taylor puts a hand on his arm and forces him back on the bed.

“You can’t let it blind you, Connor.” The hand on his arm slides off, but then it’s back, hovering over his crotch and _oh_. “You can’t let it go to your head.” Taylor grabs Connor’s dick through his sweats and the surprise contact hurts a little.

Connor leans into it anyway. “I won’t.”

“How can I be sure you’re listening to what I’m saying?”

It’s time. Connor licks his lips. “If it’s about the team, then I should do whatever I can to help us win, right?”

Taylor traces his hand on Connor’s crotch up to the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling the waistband until it snaps back against Connor’s skin. “”Whatever you can do,” he repeats.

He looks over at Taylor with what he hopes are pleading eyes. He really wants Taylor’s pants to come off like yesterday. “Can I…?”

Taylor smirks. “Can you what?”

Connor isn’t shy in the bedroom, but he thinks it’s an act Taylor will understand best. His hand hovers slightly over Taylor’s thigh. “Can I touch you?”

“What do you say, Connor?”

Connor bites his lip. “Can I _please_ touch you?”

Taylor seems to consider it, and Connor thinks he’s about to get his way, but then Taylor’s standing up and walking towards the bathroom. Connor’s question is hanging awkwardly in the air until Taylor turns around and points at the floor. “Be on your knees when I come back.”

The bathroom door shuts, and Connor is grateful for the instruction until he realizes that Taylor didn’t specify _where_ he wanted him on his knees. By the bed? The bathroom door? Luke would have put him in his place and told him to stay still. This is harder with Taylor. Too much guessing.

When Taylor comes back out into the bathroom a few minutes later, Connor’s on the floor by the bed, his knees pressing hard into the carpet, his hands behind his back. He hopes he’s in the right position, but then again, he also wouldn’t mind getting punished for messing up.

Taylor stops halfway to Connor and looks down at him but past him, like he’s not even there. He takes a couple steps backward until he’s leaning against the wall. “Crawl,” he says.

Connor wastes no time in crawling over to him, kneeling up when he gets within a foot from him.

“Take my boxers off,” Taylor says.

Connor slides them down with ease, exposing Taylor's cock to the air. He's semi-hard, so it's good to know that Connor isn’t the only one enjoying this.

Taylor reminds Connor what he's supposed to be doing when he wraps his hand around his cock and taps it against Connor’s lips. Without thinking, Connor opens his mouth to take it in, but then Taylor tightens a hand in Connor’s hair and yanks his head back. The yanking hurts a bit, but it feels good.

Connor makes the mistake of looking up then, seeing Taylor all broad-shouldered and smirking down at him. “You're eager for it, huh?”

Taylor kind of sucks at making Connor want to obey. Luke is much better at this. Connor decides right here in this moment that he wants to mess with him.

Connor rubs his lips together, appreciating that Taylor continues to keep his head tilted back. He smirks as he stares at Taylor dead on. “Maybe I should get on my knees for Ebs. You think he’d let me?”

Not a moment sooner, Taylor’s hand comes down to smack him in the face, not too hard but enough to sting. “I think you want the whole team to fuck you. One right after the other. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Connor's so fucking hard now. Taylor squeezes Connor’s face by his jaw, forcing his mouth to hang open. “Open wide.” 

Taylor wastes no time in feeding his cock into Connor's mouth. He's a little shorter than Luke, but thicker. He takes his time until he hits the back of Connor's throat, and then it's like something switches. Taylor starts fucking his throat, forcing Connor to reach out for Taylor's legs or he'll fall forward. 

Taylor moans but doesn't let up. “Hands behind your back.” 

_This_ is what helps Connor relax. _This_ is what he needs to get back on track. He does as he's told, and Taylor shifts forward accordingly. The new angle causes his dick to slip further down his throat until Connor’s choking, but when Connor instinctively tries to pull back, all Taylor does is tighten his grip in his hair and laugh at him. The laughing is a little forced, but Connor doesn’t have time to think about that until Taylor lets him break off to catch his breath. Whenever Luke would fuck his throat raw, it was always a challenge for Connor. He’d choke around Luke’s cock and try his hardest to not pull back until the very last second. It took a while for Luke to build up the courage to do it, but when they were in sync, it was golden.

Connor's coughing even as his mouth is coming off Taylor's cock. He has to blink away the tears that have formed, but he doesn't like wiping them away. They make him feel like he's doing a good job. Luke always liked seeing them.

Taylor only gives him a couple seconds to catch his breath before he's smearing the head of his cock against Connor's lips again, but this time Connor waits to open his mouth until Taylor says. 

Taylor doesn't ease up as soon as he goes back to fucking his face, his balls sometimes hitting his chin. He tells Connor to take him deeper. “You’re going to have a sore throat tomorrow and no one will know why.”

Connor moans around his cock.

“Are you going to tell everyone that you were busy having cock shoved down your throat? That you were sucking one of your teammates until you choked?”

Connor tries to open his mouth wider to breathe but Taylor takes that as an opportunity to fuck his face deeper, completely cutting off Connor’s air. “That’s it, just like that, taking my cock so good.”

Fuck, Connor wants so badly to touch himself now, but he knows he can't. He keeps his hands behind his back, starting to feel the tears falling down his cheeks even more. Taylor lets up only to pull at Connor's hair, making his head tilt back again, his neck now exposed. Connor tries to anticipate what he might do next. Hit him? Spit on him? Taylor’s thumb comes up to wipe one of the tears falling down Connor's cheek. He moans softly. “Look at you, crying so pretty for me.” The words go straight to Connor’s dick and he’s reminded that he still hasn’t touched himself yet and it’s starting to hurt.

A few moments later, Taylor’s slowing his thrusting down until he’s just gently sliding in and out of Connor’s mouth until he comes to a complete stop. He’s no longer thrusting, but he lets his cock stay in Connor's mouth. Connor keeps his eyes down, staring at, his lips stretched wide from Taylor's cock. He wants to come so badly. Taylor's hand slides up his neck and Connor takes the opportunity to steal a glance up at him.

Connor looking up must be a good sight for Taylor, because Taylor bites his lip and starts slowly easing himself back down Connor's throat. He moans softly as Connor's tongue darts up to lick around his head and that's when Connor can feel Taylor tensing. He doesn’t stop staring at his dick going into Connor’s mouth, just starts thrusting harder and harder until he's suddenly coming down his throat in spurts.

“Swallow what I give you,” Taylor breathes out, thrusting just a couple more times until Connor swallows around him like he was told. Taylor pulls out of his mouth as he feels Connor swallow, but Connor has barely any time before Taylor is pulling him up and off the floor and shoving him onto the bed.

“Holy shit, that was so fucking hot,” Taylor says as he’s crawling on top of Connor, reaching up to kiss him hard. 

Connor can’t wait any longer. He starts jacking himself off as Taylor’s kissing him, doing his best to kiss Taylor back, but he’s running out of breath. A moment later, Taylor is shoving his hand down Connor's sweatpants, replacing Connor's hand, and pumping roughly until he’s coming hard into Taylor’s hand, a small amount landing on his own stomach. 

As Connor’s trying to get his breathing back in order, Taylor lazily crawls off him and reaches for a tissue on his dresser to clean his hand off. He seems just as tired as Connor feels, which hopefully means it was a good blowjob.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Connor says through an exhale, not sure what else to say.

Taylor looks panicked all of the sudden, so Connor quickly clarifies. “I mean, doing that for me. I never thought you’d be into that, since when Luke and I always asked, like, yeah.” He has to look away, because the realization that Luke isn’t here and that Taylor’s going to be the one to do this until Luke can hopefully come back just kind of makes him feel empty. 

Taylor, for as dumb as he is sometimes, seems to notice. He smiles and leans toward Connor. “It’ll be okay. He’ll be back, you know?”

“You don’t know that.”

Taylor sits up and sighs. He pats Connor’s thigh and then slides off the bed. “Lie down for a sec, I’ll be right back.”

Connor sighs and closes his eyes. He’s eternally grateful to Taylor for helping him relax, but it’s still not enough. Either way, he knows Taylor tried, and maybe it’ll be something they can work on.

He’s almost asleep by the time Taylor comes back with a bottle of water for him and a wet cloth, coming over to stand by Connor’s side of the bed. When Taylor starts cleaning off Connor’s stomach, Connor can’t help but laugh, but the laugh comes out hoarse and makes him cough.

“Whoa, fuck, your throat sounds fucked.”

Connor raises an eyebrow at him, making Taylor look guilty, but Connor smiles and shrugs back. “Thanks, I needed that.”

Taylor smiles and kisses his cheek even as he’s taking a sip from the water bottle. “You’re going to be amazing, okay? Just enjoy it. You’ve got nothing more to prove to the guys, and you just gotta focus on being you.” He climbs into bed and makes sure the covers are over both of them. “So, uh, we just fall asleep now, yeah? Do you need anything else?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Connor says, realizing now that his throat is going to be way more fucked in the morning than he thought. Connor turns so his back is facing Taylor and snuggles up against him, making Taylor get the hint that he’s supposed to wrap his arm around him.

Taylor sighs into the back of Connor’s head, trying to get more relaxed. Connor can almost _hear_ him thinking. “...But what about from now on?” He asks. “Are we making this a regular thing? Or are we going to like pretend it didn’t happen, or…?”

Connor rolls his eyes and just tries to pretend that the strong arm around him is Luke’s. “Just shut up and fuck me sometimes.”

Taylor laughs. “God, wow. Okay.” A moment later: “If upper management knew about this, do you think they’d get mad? They shouldn’t though, you know? Since I’m technically helping McJesus feel relaxed, even if it is just about you getting your rocks off?”

Connor keeps his eyes shut, wishing with all his might that Taylor Hall would just go the fuck to sleep. 

After a few moments, Connor feels Taylor’s smiling against the back of his neck, and then he kisses the top of Connor’s hair. “I know, ‘shut up, Taylor.’ Night, Davo.”

 

Connor doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until Taylor’s phone alarm is going off at 9 a.m. because he forgot to turn it off. Connor makes a displeased noise, hoping Taylor will wake up to turn off his phone, but of course, the phone has to be on Connor’s side of the bed. 

When he reaches to grab it off the nightstand and hits dismiss, he doesn’t mean to, but his eyes catch Taylor’s most recent text on the lockscreen. It’s from Luke.

**From: Luke  
How’d it go?**

Connor would have to unlock Taylor’s phone to read the rest. He knows he really shouldn’t snoop through Taylor’s texts, but if it’s about last night, he should be able to read the conversation, right?

Taylor’s got his phone password protected, but it only takes Connor two seconds to get it right when he tries typing in Taylor’s birthday. _1-1-1-4_.

He looks over to make sure Taylor’s still asleep and then turns further onto his side to hide the phone in case Taylor wakes up. 

Their conversation is long.

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 12:03 AM  
Hey so you’re doing it tonight, right?

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 12:17 AM  
Look at your phone dude.

 **Taylor**  
02/10/16 12:34 AM  
Hey sorry with ebs atm. Gimme a sec

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 12:36 AM  
Just call me when you get the chance. I want to go over the steps. He needs this.

 **Taylor**  
02/10/16 12:37 AM  
Fuck off. I’ll be great. And what he really needs is you, not this. Call u in a minute.

 **Taylor**  
02/10/16 2:22 AM  
Fuuuuuuuck he’s on his knees in my fucking room. What if i fuck it up? What if he laughs at me?

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 2:22 AM  
Then you’ll deserve it. Don’t fuck up. Give him instructions.

 **Taylor**  
02/10/16 2:24 AM  
Fuck can you just tell me please

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 2:25 AM  
Just literally do whatever you want. That’s what he wants. Don’t let up, he’ll make you stop if he doesn’t like something. 

**Luke**  
02/10/16 2:26 AM  
Pull his hair, too.

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 2:26 AM  
And taylor?

 **Taylor**  
02/10/16 2:26 AM  
Yes mom?

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 2:27 AM  
Jesus nevermind

 **Taylor**  
02/10/16 2:27 AM  
No, tell me

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 2:28 AM  
Make sure he knows he’s doing fine. About like real life shit, i mean.

 **Taylor**  
02/10/16 2:29 AM  
Okay mom

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 2:29 AM  
Jesus just stop

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 3:20 AM  
Text me when you’re done?

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 8:11 AM  
How’d it go?

 

 **Connor**  
02/10/16 9:13 AM  
I miss you.

 **Luke**  
02/10/16 9:21 AM  
I miss you.

~*~

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fokwid)  



End file.
